


I'm Sorry, I Don't Understand

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Kidnapping, Language Barrier, Turkey actually understands just fine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Turkey has just taken Greece from his mother, and delights in feigning ignorance of his language.





	I'm Sorry, I Don't Understand

“Mamá, mamá,” he cried, pounding his tiny fists against Turkey’s chest. Mommy was dead, she was dead, and her murderer was carrying him away from his home. “I don’t understand Greek,” the older nation said calmly, in his own language.

At Turkey’s house, Greece was unceremoniously tossed into a closet. (“Your bedroom,” Turkey said.) He curled up in the corner and sobbed into his hands until he fell asleep. When he woke, hours later, his bladder ached dreadfully and he crossed one leg over the other. “Tourkía,” he called in a wavering voice. Then again, louder, until Turkey unlocked the door. “Prépei na ouríso,” Greece whimpered, tugging his shirt near his crotch to try and drive the point home. Turkey watched him squirm for a moment, then smiled coldly. “I’m so sorry, little boy, I have no idea what you’re saying.” And he locked the door again.

When Turkey came back, Greece was sitting in the corner, sucking his thumb and half-asleep. He wasn’t supposed to do that, he knew- Mommy told him it was something only babies did. But he was scared, and shame burned so hot in his stomach he couldn’t think of anything else. His legs were itchy, and the smell of urine clung to him, and Mommy would be disappointed if she knew he’d had an accident. Turkey laughed when he saw. “Oh? Was your mother too busy to train you properly?” “Aftó eínai dikó sas láthos,” Greece hissed spitefully. “What’s that? You must learn Turkish.”

Even after he left, Greece never forgot the first day he had spent with Turkey. The cramped darkness of the closet, the humiliation leaking from his eyes, the way Turkey smiled when he saw what had happened. It wouldn’t be the last time, for Turkey never grew tired of pretending to misunderstand Greece’s language.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamá - Mommy  
> Tourkía - Turkey  
> Prépei na ouríso - I need to pee  
> Aftó eínai dikó sas láthos - This is your fault


End file.
